Funny, Dont You Think?
by Andreaandieann
Summary: AU leaves off at when Emmett and Bay Break up...Will they get back together again? Bay tells Emmett shes over him when she's really not, "watch" as he tries to win her back and she tries to move on thinking that he wants Daphne..before episode 11 ALL TRUE ON HIATUS SORRY GUYS I HAVE NO INSPIRATION AT THE MOMENT
1. CH1 It was never me Was it?

Author's Note:

Hey Switched At Birth FF and TV show watchers and readers…

So I have recently become obsessed with SAB and have put my HP obsession to the side for these upcoming months so that I can work on this SAB fan fiction. I currently don't know what direction this story is going to go in but I'll let you know when I get there all right? Okay good then, so were off to a good start here…Well enough of my blabbering I will now give you the first instalment of:

**Funny, don't you think?**

Chapter 1

It was never me…was it?

_Bay's Point of View_

_[Don't know exactly how I'm going to arrange the different Point of Views in this story…its my first time writing this sort of thing]_

Did I really expect him to choose me? When clearly I know I'm not and practically will never be good enough for him.

But Daphne is… She's Deaf, beautiful, smart, and if that isn't enough, they practically grew up together since uncalled for acquaintance when they were both only 8 years old. They know everything about each other… History. If all that doesn't scream "little Miss Perfect" for Emm… Emmett, or anyone in the freaking Deaf Community world, I don't know what ever will.

I never stood a chance, It's funny how I even possibly humored myself with the thought, nay the mere possibility that I did.

I can't help but now wonder if I will ever be enough for someone… Not too much… Not to little… Or even completely insignificant. Because that's all that I feel I have been to everyone I have ever met. From Liam (ex-boyfriend), Ty (another)… Hell, even my parents that aren't even biologically mine… Even my biological mother that as of the start when I met her hasn't even tried in the least at reaching out to me… No, everyone goes with Daphne Miss Perfect, who is always enough for everyone.

These same thoughts just keep looping through my head over and over and over again… They will probably never stop… I wish they would though. I feel more tears leak from my tear ducts as I lay on my bed, looking up at the plain white ceiling above it. I haven't stopped crying and it's been about what? 4 hours since he broke up with me, maybe 6? Who the hell would care? No one, that's who! I don't ever remember crying this much ever… I guess when they say that when you fall in love, you usually fall hard. Although there is usually someone there to catch you if they feel the same, but I guess I got the short end of the stick, once again, and just fell right of the cliff and got scraped and torn badly.

I don't think I'll be able to forget the look on his face after he finished explaining how he doesn't fit into 'my world' and how he doesn't like having to read lips and catching only 3O% of what people say… And who knows what else… I barely caught everything,

The thing that shocks me is not that he blew up at me for not knowing the sign for the word "BET" and said all those things that make complete sense, but the fact that I actually agree with what he says.

He will never fit in with my supposed "Hearing" family, or the fact that I will never fully understand him and what-not. I knew from the start that he was breaking it off with me not because of everything he told me… Sure it could be seen as an underlying cause but I knew the real reason.

Daphne told him she likes him.

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨FLASHBACK¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_It was the second day of the car wash that was part of the fundraiser for the Carlton High School for the Deaf. I was helping out, seeing as my boyfriend, Emmett and his best friend, who happens to be the biological daughter of my parents but was switched at birth with me resulting in her being raised by my mom… Confusing I know, but anyways her name Daphne._

_I was handing out towels and running small errands and what-not… I was doing anything to help with the car was, really._

_I had just dropped off some towels to use to dry the cars by my boyfriend and Daphne, when I noticed that he looked slightly upset over something, I wasn't sure what though. I walked away, all the while trying really hard to ignore the nagging voice in my head that was telling me to go over to him and figure out what was wrong. This was mostly ... The ignoring the nagging voice… Due to the fact that people didn't know that we were dating (Emmett and I), or the mere fact that we're acquainted with one another. If I just went over and asked what was wrong, it would look nothing but completely and totally strange to the public eye._

_As I walked away I couldn't help but think as I ignored the nagging voice, that I was one lucky girl to have someone as amazing and artistic like Emmett as my boyfriend… The thought sounded way to sappy and girly for me, but I didn't care, he was mine and that was all that mattered._

_Hearing footsteps nearing me I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to notice Toby walking next to me. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. Stopping, I turned to him and said with a slight disbelief in my tone of voice_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He looked at me innocently and pointed to were people where washing and drying the numerous cars._

"_Don't they need help? " He replied._

_I stared at him and raised my eyebrow, looking at him skeptically waiting for him to admit that this is all a fluke and that he is only here to "help" so that Emmett will go with him and Wilke to the East West Festival where they are supposed to play. But nope, he just keeps staring back at me with a completely fake innocent look on his face._

_Shaking my head, I looked up at my big brother and said,_

"_Just because you help out at this car wash doesn't mean that Emmett's going to want to be your drummer again, so that you and Wilke can go play at East West Fest." I replied mockingly._

_Toby looked at me completely puzzled as to how I would know this. I quickly tried to back peddle, seeing as he knew nothing about my relationship with Emmett._

"_What? He told you?" he sounded both confused and surprised._

"_Yeah," I confirmed._

_He just raised his eyebrows and stared at me awaiting a clear explanation as to how I would know the viable information I had just stupidly slipped up in giving that I knew of it in the first place._

"_Well…you see…he and I have been you know…!" I looked at him, helplessly, wanting hit to fill in the blank._

"_Dating?", I nodded my head in confirmation. On my face I felt that I has the most cheesiest dreamy-like smile, I had ever worn in my entire life. I turned back to the present to look at my brother and see his reaction to the news. He looked surprised…really surprised. He replied,_

"_Emmett? Seriously…the two of you?" I grimaced at him, "Don't look so surprised; is it really so hard to believe he would be interested in me…?" I asked him doubtfully. It seemed as if everyone that heard about me and Emmett thought we were an impossible match...whatever, it doesn't matter what other people think._

_"It's not, it's not, I'm Just trying to take it all in, I mean really! How do you two communicate?"_

_I rolled my eyes at this,_

_"I'm learning to sign, obviously."_

_"Right ...so tell me why Emmett doesn't want to go to East West Fest with Wilke and me?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders,_

_"He doesn't usually hang around hearing people. I think that the fundraiser was a sort of one time thing for him,"_

_"That sucks. But wait, what does that make you? If you're hearing and all?"_

_I looked at Toby; he sort of did have a point... Mhmm, I guess it just makes me different, special, yeah that's sounds right._

_"Special, I guess." I smiled as I played with the idea in my head._

_"Well I am happy for you sis!"_

_He looked at me with a smug yet cheeky grin on his face; he could seriously be so childish at times. I stuck out my tongue as a response. He chuckled._

_From behind Toby I saw Wilke approaching, he was mostly here just to score points with Daphne. Emmett had told me what happened between them...well what he saw from when he picked up Daphne one time when she decide out of random to hang out with Wilke for the day. Wilke, Toby and I talked and joked for a little while, before I had to get back to work, running errands._

_A little while later, Toby had an idea he considered to be brilliant. He decided to bet Wilke 20 bucks to go through the car wash, without a car. Wilkie being the idiot that he is took up the bet. Toby and I decided to stand at the other end of the car wash to make sure Wilke didn't chicken out. I had a very good feeling that he wouldn't be able to do it. A few minutes later Wilke came running out, soaking wet and shivering. He looked so ridiculous that Toby and I burst out laughing._

_"I can't believe he actually tried it" I tried to say in between laughing so hard that my sides were actually starting to hurt._

_When Wilke finally reached us he turned to Toby,_

"_Right, you said 20 bucks to run through the car wash. Now quit laughing your head off and pay up!" he had a huge grin on his face. My brother was trying everything in his power to keep from falling to the ground with laughter._

_"No way! You bailed out half way through the hot wax," my brother called ou.t_

_"It was like 1000 degrees in there! I think I lost an eyebrow." Wilke acted horrified._

_I kept laughing while Wilke kept pestering my brother about the money. Just then I saw Emmett about to walk by. I had to tell him, he would get a laugh out of it for sure. I grabbed his arm to stop him, Emmett looked at me as if I had lost my mind just moments before, I tried to calm down a bit so that I could sign clearly._

_"Toby," I started,_

_"Oh, how do you sign the sign for 'bet' ?" I couldn't recall what it was but I was sure I knew, it so instead I finger spelled it (B E T). I continued._

_"He bet Wilke $20 bucks so that he would go through the car wash" after that Toby jumped in and started saying how Emmett himself should have seen it. Emmett started to look a little confused and frustrated as well._

_I looks over to see Wilke had also started talking really fast as well meaning Emmett was most likely not getting anything of what he and my brother were trying to tell him._

_This went on for a minute until Emmett turned around and started to walk away. I was confused and worried; he only got to get a few feet away before I caught up to him_

_I signed_

_"Hey what's wrong?"_

_"You didn't know the sign for 'BET'" he signed back forcefully why was he getting all worked up over that._

_I replied a little upset that he was getting mad at me for something so small,_

_"I'm sorry, okay? I forgot; I finger spelled it, what's the big deal?" he looked at me thoroughly pissed, the reason I hadn't a clue. I was not going to let him be mad at me for this, something bigger, yeah, but forgetting one sign when I was just starting to learn his language? No way. That's not fair._

_"Hey I'm studying my ass off, I'm practicing all the time! It's a new language, it's hard to pick up in just two weeks" I signed slowly_

_"I know," he signed_

_We were walking I pulled his arm to make him stop. I then said out loud not knowing the signs for what I have to say Next_

_"Okay so then why are you picking a fight with me?"_

_What did I do wrong? Things were going so perfectly... Okay not perfectly, but good for once in my miserable life._

_He now clearly pissed off signed_

_"YOU ARE GOING TO DROP THIS! THE WAY DROP EVERYTHING!"_

_I understood everything and it stung and hurt to see that coming from him._

_I was beginning to understand why he was reacting this way; I just had to make sure it was what I thought it was about._

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_He had the decency to look down, he almost looked ashamed of his outburst but then he started signing really fast that I didn't catch everything._

_I caught that he was tired of reading lips and working all the time to understand hearing people. He said he was himself only with other Deaf people, he was upset that my family and friends are hearing and that would cause problems for him in the future, he didn't want me interpreting for him, and then he ended with,_

_"That's not me. That will never be me"_

_That was the final nail in the coffin in my book "Of Mean and Blunt Things To Say To A Person", I started to feel the tears welling up behind my eyes._

_I knew where this was all coming from. I knew he was breaking up with me._

_I signed flawlessly my opinion_

_"Daphne told you, she likes you... Didn't she?"_

_I felt my hands shake as I signed, my bottom lip trembled as a try to hold back the tears and it looked as though he was on the verge of tears as well from pain and anger I didn't know._

_I knew in the instant that he turned and walked away towards his motorcycle I just stared at the space where he just stood._

_It was over… We were over._

_I actually felt dead on the inside for the first time in my life._

_I just stood there, taking in everything that Emmett had just revealed to me._

_I repeated it over and over in my head in an endless loop; I didn't even notice Toby walking up in front of me._

_I heard him say to me in the worried tone,_

_"Bay, what the hell just happened?"_

_I just stared at him as some of the tears I had been holding back started to stream down my cheeks._

_"I think I just lost my boyfriend to someone else."_

_My voice was so quiet I barely even heard myself say it._

_Toby's eyes narrowed_

_"To who?"_

_Always being the older protective brother, huh?_

_"Doesn't matter, I knew I never stood a chance against that person or his world."_

_I felt my brother hug me tightly and whisper,_

_"It will be all right, you'll always have me"_

_With that one sentence I felt the dam that was keeping the tears back finally break with a deafening crack._

_I started to cry my eyes out into his shirt, getting it all wet with my tears. He led me to his car and drove me home in complete silence._

_The second I got home I ran up the stairs to my room, slammed the door and sank to the ground and screamed and cried my throat raw._

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨END FLASHBACK¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

So now here I am, lying pathetically on my bed staring at my white ceiling as the final tears of my emotional breakdown roll out from my tear ducts down my cheeks and onto my bed covering... Melodramatic much? I know I am, it's part of my charm.

My life sucks... Honestly, whenever something good comes my way there's always another thing that causes the good to go bad in moments time.

With a shaky sigh I sit up and wipe away the numerous tear tracks on my face and walk out of my room, closing the door behind me.

I start to walk towards the bathroom when I hear Toby call out my name from his room down the hall,

"Bay, come here real quick."

I try to compose myself before turning around to head towards Toby's room.

"Alright then, bro." I call out.

When I reach his open bedroom door I knock lightly and walk in and sit on his bed.

He turns his desk chair to face me.

"Hey sis, feeling any better...?"

I could plainly see the concern written all over his face.

I try to send him a watery smile, but I feel that it came out more like a grimace.

I shrug my shoulders,

"I've stopped crying, that's an improvement don't you think?" I look down at my hands that were folded in my lap, not wanting to see the pity or concern on my older brother's face.

I feel Toby get up and come sit next to me, he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I suppose, but come on, maybe he just needs time to cool down... It's not like he actually said the words 'we're over', did he?"

Toby asks trying to cheer me up... And badly I must say...

I chuckle darkly,

"No no we're done it was written all over his face; he didn't have to say it. Honestly if he had it would have hurt much more... If that's even possible."

I mumble the last part mostly to myself.

I feel Toby hug me tighter,

"Things will work out one way or the other sis, I know I can't fully know what your feeling but just know that I'm here for whenever you need me..."

I lift my head to look at him and untangle myself from under his arm to give him a hug.

"You know you're a pretty amazing brother, right?"

"Ya I know," he replied happily.

"Just don't tell people I said that or else my reputation as the cold sarcastic switched up girl will be ruined, okay?"

I answer back. I feel the vibrations of Toby laughing as he answers,

"Sure... Your secret safe with me... Now come on, go get cleaned up. Mom, Dad, and Daphne will be here in 15 minutes they're bringing pizza for dinner."

He untangles himself from me and helps me stand up. My face brightens up a bit.

"Pizza, yum! Finally, something not vegetarian-like made by Daphne."

I rub my stomach in joy... Sarcasm dripping from the statement.

Toby rolls his eyes but nods his head in agreement. As I walk back out from his room he calls out

"Bay were you talking about Daphne when you said you lost Him to another person?"

He sounded almost 100% sure... And boy was he right.

There was no need to clear up who HIM was... Emmett...

I turned around to face him and sent him a sad smile as I said,

"You're just too smart for your own good, bro."

With that I walked toward the bathroom to fix up my running makeup and clothing, so that when I got downstairs to face everyone, I appear mentally and physically stable, when in reality I couldn't be more the exact opposite.

_********To be continued…********_

_*****-Let me know what you think so far…would love feedback**_

_**I am extremely dedicated to this and am now working on chapter three; this story will be about 2O chapters so I hope you all stick around to find out what's more to come. *****_

_***********IMPORTANT*********_

_**-This is AU, even though I am watching the TV show it follows a different route than that of where the winter premiere one is hea**__**ded.-**_


	2. CH2 Dinner With Family PT 1

_**Authors note:**_

_Well my dear readers I hope you liked the first chapter of this angst-ridden story... Don't worry it will get better real soon, hopefully :)_

_Leave me comments, I Love feedback. Technically what author doesn't?_

_I will be making up a character that's friends with Bay, I'm not gonna give too many details on the girl (whoops...there goes one) because her personality is still in the works, so you'll just have to read this chapter to find out ; D_

_Lastly I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to set up the different point of views because well I'm really good at writing Bay's but crappy at others, but let's just wait & see what my creative mind has in store for you guys. Now for the second installment of:_

_Funny, don't you think?_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Dinner with the family & the morning after.**_

**BAY POV**

The moment I closed the bathroom door, I knew I couldn't hide anymore.

This being the reason that I heard the front door being opened followed by the sound of my mom and Daphne laughing, most likely due to a ridiculous bad joke made by my dad, John.

I took in a deep breath and descended the stairs to greet all of them.

"Hey Mom, Dad... Daphne" I replied with a smile that hopefully looked convincing enough to prevent any unwanted questions from being asked.

I saw Daphne send me a tight smile (we try to get along... Not that easy, but now that Emmett's done with me maybe now things will work) before walking towards the kitchen to deposit the 3 pizza boxes on the dining table.

I heard my mom calling me, bringing me back to attention to realize I was still standing at the bottom steps of the stairs.

"Bay sweetie, when did you get back home? I thought you were still at the car wash with Toby?"

"Hmm, oh sorry mom, Toby brought me home a little while ago I got a nasty headache that wouldn't go away so I thought some bed rest would do me good." I lied... Well partially seeing as I do have a small headache from all the incredible crying.

She came over to me and Gave me a hug.

"Oh alright then, but your feeling better now, right...? You need an aspirin, something?" she replied with concern like any mom going into worried mode.

I rolled my eyes lightly.

"No mom I'm fine but thanks for the concern... Dad how did the car wash go, did you guys make a lot of money for the fundraiser?"

I asked interestedly... I know how much this means to Emmett, and just because I'm not good enough for him doesn't mean I can't care right...?

"It went amazing sweetie, I think this year Carlton high will have money left over from all the money we made these passed two days." My dad replied with a big smile as he closed the door and headed to the kitchen to most likely help Daphne set the table.

I smiled.

"Well that's good... Now Mom, let's go eat, I'm starving."

I said dramatically as I pulled my mom towards the kitchen. Laughing my mom replies,

"Okay bay, let me just call your brother downstairs... TOBY! COME DOWN STAIRS DINNERS READY!"

I heard Toby call back,

"Already on my way down, Mom" as he most likely started coming down the stairs.

When he finally reached the kitchen I helped place the cups on the table and what-not, I looking at everyone for a moment before making a statement that most people wouldn't usually hear coming from me.

I signed for Daphne's benefit,

"Hey, I'm going to get Regina so she can join us; I think there is plenty of pizza for everyone right!"

I swear you could have heard, or in Daphne's case, felt the vibrations of a fork drop. Everyone stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. I stared back until finally Toby eased the tension.

"Great idea, Bay." sending a nod and a smile my way. I waked to the kitchen door that lead to the garages and guest house.

As I walked out I heard my mom ask Dad

"Do you think Bay's okay? She seems a little sad, I'm worried about her." in a worried voice.

I closed the door missing out on my Dad's response. I walked toward the guesthouse and climbed the stairs.

I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

When the door opened I saw Regina looked shocked to see me... as always when ever I come over. Seriously, can't I act nice without having people thinking I'm having an internal breakdown or something?

"Bay... um what's up?" Regina said, slightly still surprised.

"Nothing much, I just came over here to invite you to eat dinner with the rest of us seeing as we have extra pizza." I replied hoping she would accept.

She smiled.

"It's alright tell Katherine that I'm thankful for her invitation but I'm fine."

She replied pointedly. She was about to close the door but I stopped her, no way was I going to let her think this was my mom's idea.

"Wait, Regina it was my idea... Honestly, I want you to come and join us"

She looked at me now completly shocked, not even trying to hide it.

She looked as if she was trying to find the right thing to say but was unfortunately finding nothing. I sighed and slumped my shoulders and said kindly... although a bit awkwardly as well,

"Look Regina, I know our relationship hasn't been the best but I want to try to make it work. I'm not saying that I have forgiven you for keeping it a secret that you knew about me for as long as you did, but I want to get to know the woman that gave birth to me, which whom I have things in common with, you know. So please accept my invitation to join us for dinner and look at it as the start of me branching out to you, OK?"

I looked at her hopefully... I knew half of the things I said sounded cheesy but it's the truth; this woman gave birth to me and I'm tired of having people in the way of finally getting to know her, so now here I was asking for a chance to do just that.

I saw her eyes water with what I thought were tears of joy? Right...

She breathed in and smiled brightly.

"I would love to give you that chance Bay... I hope I can get to know you as well... I- I'd love to join you and everyone for dinner!"

Regina replied, opening the door wider to exit her house. I felt my spirits rise... maybe this day could end on a good note.

I nodded and replied

"Thank you, now let's get going they are probably dying over there waiting for us."

She chuckled and said, "I bet".

With that said, we walked back toward the main house and entered through the kitchen door. Everyone was talking about this and that but quieted down when we showed up. Both Regina and I sat down and waited for someone to say something.

My mom, Katherine smiled toward Regina and said,

"It's good you decided to join us Regina... Now let's all dig in."

With that, said everyone began eating, having side conversations about school sports, basically anything that came up. We sort of actually looked like a functional family for once and I smiled at that as I took a bite out of my pepperoni pizza slice.

This continued halfway through dinner 'till Regina signed and talked to Daphne about a new subject based of one of the current conversation: the car wash fundraiser for Carlton.

"Yeah, Daphne sweetie, how does Emmett feel about the fact that you two have been the most successful at raising the most money for Carlton this year?"

I stiffened...

Why did he have to be brought up in tonight's trivial conversations?

I felt Daphne stare at me for a second before replying,

"He's really excited about it I guess, I haven't had much time to talk to him these past few days." (both signing and speaking)

I looked up and saw my brother's worried eyes on me, him being the only person knowing of the horrible ending to today's car wash.

My mom just had to add more to the conversation,

"Daphne but isn't he like your best friend? Surely he tells you everything?"

"Yeah he does, he's been busy dealing with his girlfriend and family stuff."

I could practically feel her eyes burning holes through the curtain my hair was making as I pretended to be reading something on my phone.

I lifted my head as I heard Regina say,

"Emmett has a girlfriend, honey why didn't you tell me?" she asked Daphne with motherly suspicion and curiosity.

I met Daphne's glances as she shrugged and replied

"I guess it just never came up in conversation, but it doesn't matter, I don't think he's going to stay with her for much longer."

My mom Katherine looked startled by that comment and started coughing a she was drinking her lemonade.

"Why is that Daphne? Emmett seems like a sweet boy, I don't think he would break up with a girl he really likes over a small problem that they are having right?"

She asked just out of curiosity...

Who wouldn't? She barely knows Emmett and the simple fact that I'm the girl he just broke up with...

But whatever, really! I was starting to feel tears pushing at my tear ducts, who knew I still had any left'

"Well it's just that the girl he's with doesn't fully understand him, seeing as she's hearing, I don't know why he went out with her. Sure they have things in common but it would never work."

I saw everyone's face morph into one of shock and surprise even my own, How… How could she..? Does she really HATE me that much to do this... I guess so!

My resolve was starting to crumble, I looked over at Toby and saw him looking at Daphne as if she were evil or something. Guess he's thinking the same things I am.

"Emmett's girlfriend is hearing, but I thought he thought that Deaf and hearing relationships could never work?" Regina asked truly puzzled.

And then I saw Daphne shrug as a reply.

SHE JUST SHRUGGED AS IF TO SAY "I DON'T KNOW HE MUST HAVE WANTED TO TRY."

That was it I couldn't take this torture!

I stood up so fast I almost got whiplash, the sound of my chair screeching by being pushed back caught everyone's attention, even Daphne and she couldn't even hear it!

I glared daggers at her, she just stated back innocently as if she had no clue as to why I was so pissed off... Well On the outside anyway. On the inside, I felt my heart breaking into even smaller pieces that if you were to categorize them they would fall under glitter particles.

_****Just a small preview of what lies in store in this chapter… Can you guess what will happen…? Oh the suspense is building… Leave a comment or PM with possible outcomes to this chapter and its continuation in chapter 3. ****_

_**Tootle Lou**_


	3. CH3 After Dinner PT 2

Author's Note:

Hello my readers I am so happy to see people enjoying this story and adding it to their favorites and everything. It really makes my day to get an email on my iPhone from telling me someone has taken the time out of his or her day to read my writing.

If there are grammatical errors in my writing pardon them I don't have a Beta here and I just found one of my friends that has accepted the job of editing my writing for me at school. (I go to an arts school and what not…lots of SAB fans at mine?) I'll try to get the errors in the other two chapters fixed, thank you.

Now I gave you a preview of Chapter two last time so now here I am finishing up Chapter two…I hope you all enjoy this ending to this chapter and stick around for the next one.

Now onto the next installment of

Funny, Don't you think?

Chapter 3: Family Dinner & The morning after.

_Previously on Funny, don't you think? :_

_And then I saw Daphne shrug as a reply._

_SHE JUST SHRUGGED AS IF TO SAY I DON'T KNOW HE MUST HAVE WANTED TO TRY that was it I couldn't take this torture_

_I stood up so fast I almost got whiplash, the sound of my chair screeching by being pushed back caught everyone's attention, even Daphne and she couldn't even hear it!_

_I glared daggers at her, she just stated back innocently as if she had no clue as to why I was so pissed off...well in the outside anyway on the inside I felt my heart breaking into even smaller pieces that if you were to categorize them they would fall under glitter particles._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨·············································¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨·····························

_**BAY'S POV**_

I stopped glaring at Daphne and took in a deep breath, it wasn't her fault Emmett decided to break up with me...well maybe partially but it doesn't matter she's better for him than I am.

I still feel angry at what she said though…ah what the hell it's not like anyone other than her and Regina are going to understand. I turned to look at Regina and said

"Please don't interpret, I just have to get this out."

I saw her nod her head, confusion still on her face at my sudden reaction. I really hope she understood when I said no interpreting, and I didn't mean in ASL I meant in English.

I sent Daphne a glare before I began. My signing had improved since I had started going out with Emmett; it wasn't like I had a choice I wasn't going to make him speak for me…that would be inconsiderate, I knew how he felt about speaking.

I started signing

"Daphne guess what? HE BROKE UP WITH ME! I hope you're happy about that because well you should be! In a way Emmett did want to try to go out with a hearing girl and I'm happy that it was me because… well because if it wasn't with me than I know I would have missed out on having one hell of a good guy as a boyfriend no matter If he was hearing or deaf, but he's great, but know I have lost him and its all because of you. You told him you liked him and that was all he needed to end our relationship, it doesn't matter though because I know you'll be better for him than I ever could be." Tears were streaming down my face; if I tried to talk I wouldn't be even able to even make coherent sentences.

"But whatever…I…I'll never be good enough for him, we both know that so shut up already I know it and you know it. You've gotten your wish now please just stop talking about me as if I'm the freaking devil in the flesh…he's yours."

My signing went for showing my sadness, to my rage, to even my reluctant acceptance that I'm pathetic and will never me good for Emmett, or people in general, some of the signs I had to finger spell but still I got my point across that's all that matters to me.

I hope she got all that because I wasn't about to repeat it, it would hurt too much. I didn't even bother to look at anybody else's faces other than Toby's (he looked proud and confused and worried) before turning around and leaving the room. The second I got out I ran up the stairs, I opened my bedroom door and went inside closing the door lightly behind me, even though I wanted to slam it so hard it would send vibrations that even ants would think it was an earthquake of some sort.

I looked around my room for my phone and car keys, I couldn't stand being stuck in this house any longer. Turning to my window I opened it and climbed out and down the willow tree next to my window.

The moment I touched the ground I ran to my car and started the engine. I had no idea where I was going; I just knew I had to leave this house to clear my head. I pulled out of the driveway and drove, not really paying attention as to where. It was almost like I was on autopilot, void of thought or emotions…for once.

-BACK IN THE DINING ROOM/KITCHEN-

_**REGINA'S POV**_

She was with Emmett?

She was whom Daphne was talking about! Why was Daphne saying that Bay would never understand Emmett? …I think I have some serious talking to do with Daphne after this. Just then I heard Katherine calling my name, seeing as I was still processing everything that both Daphne and Bay had just revealed.

"Regina what...what did Bay sign to Daphne? Please tell us, what did she sign…I… I've never seen her leave the room crying like that before"

Katherine looked pained she hadn't a clue as to what Bay had said and not knowing must make her feel horrible, seeing as she doesn't know what to comfort her daughter about...but unfortunately I did.

Why do these family dinners always end so horribly? Why can't there be just one where everyone just gets along.

I looked at everyone around the table...Toby looked expectant, Katherine looked pained and confused the same as John and Daphne looked stunned.

"She signed" I had to stop to take in a deep breathe, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay she signed that Emmett broke up with her and that Daphne should be happy now because now she can be with him or something like that and that she knew that she wasn't good enough for Emmett because Daphne kept telling her that she wasn't deaf like him and would never understand him like she does, in all she's just been dumped by Emmett of all people...I... I'm guessing she's upset, really upset and I think she needs some time to herself"

I saw Katherine's face go from pained to confusion to sadness to once again pained, that woman has way to many emotions.

"So...Bay was Emmett's hearing girlfriend…that we were talking about earlier " she looked as if she had just come about a realization

She turned to look at Toby

"Toby go check on your sister real quick, please"

"Sure mom" with that said he left the table, looking in Daphne's direction real quick before heading to where Bay could possible be.

She then turned to look at Daphne; I knew she was going to say something to Daphne so I got ready to interpret for her because I felt that this was something that needed to be fully understood…no need with half meanings in this matter.

"Daphne…did what Bay sign to you…was it true, did you tell her that because she was deaf she would never understand Emmett?"

Daphne looked at me as I signed what Katherine was saying. She replied both signing and speaking.

"Yes I did…and its true she will never understand him, don't you agree?"

"Well…no, sweetie I don't, if Emmett wanted to go out with Bay it was because he felt that she understood him."

Daphne looked hurt but angry.

"But…she's not deaf she will never know what its like for him and I do, he likes me…he was just using Bay as a distraction."

I interjected not believing what Daphne had just said; this wasn't her attitude that is.

"Stop" I signed

"Daphne…I know you and Bay don't get along on good terms but how can you say that Emmett was just using her as a distraction that is rude and not like you at all, what has gotten into you. If Emmett liked you he would have told you. And I think me and Katherine seem to agree that if Emmett wanted to go out with Bay he must have felt that she understood him enough."

Daphne looked at me as if I had just said she was dead to me, or worse. I'm guessing she couldn't believe that I wasn't siding with her for once.

"How can you agree with Katherine, you know that Bay would never understand Emmett the way I do? It's not fair, he was mine first! She doesn't have the right to just take him away from me." She signed

I interpreted for Katherine, I looked over at Katherine she looked upset.

She began to speak

"Honey tells me something."

Daphne looked at Katherine expectantly

"Do you think its fair to make Bay feel like she has to lose her hearing just to be with Emmett? I know that you think that she doesn't belong with Emmett but Emmett chose her and of course do you think they understand each other all the time? No they don't but they work through it that's why they chose to be a couple…but seeing as you kept trying to break them up now Bay's emotionally hurt and to be honest with you I have never seen her like this before about a boy...ever."

I signed to Daphne but all the while I kept thinking how could Daphne be so cruel to Bay about this, I know that they don't like each other but she didn't have to verbally assault her about not understanding Emmett…now Bay probably thinks that she'll never be good enough for Emmett or anyone else…this isn't good, I need to talk to both Daphne and Bay, those two need to find a common ground or something.

Daphne looked ashamed of her actions now that she was seeing them from our point of views.

"I…I didn't know, I guess when you look at it that way, it makes more sense. But you heard what she said they aren't together anymore…maybe it wasn't meant to be."

I had to reply to that

"Bay signed that she wasn't with him anymore because you told him you liked him, you got involved in breaking them up that Emmett must have decided to just give up on Bay…I don't really see that as fair, sweetie."

"But mom, he…he was mine first"

I was starting to get a little angry with my daughter. "In a way honey, but he wasn't your boyfriend it wasn't like she took him away from you."

"Alright I get it…but now they are not together that means no more of them together."

Katherine interrupted not even giving me time to sign out what she had to say.

"Daphne, its not like that did you not see Bay she left the room a crying mess…now she feels heart broken…and that's not fair, I know you're my daughter but Bay is also my daughter and you have caused her to see herself as worthless and that's not alright, I can't understand why you would go this far to hurt her…I never thought you would be capable…I –

There was a person clearing their throat at the end of the table we all looked over and saw john. He must have been there the whole time…how awkward.

"I just make it clear I was hear the whole time and from what I have gathered, Daphne what you did was wrong and I must advise you to apologize to Bay for saying those things to her and I agree with Katherine if Emmett thought that bay understood him then that's why they would be together it doesn't matter that he's deaf and she's hearing. I don't understand why this affects you so? You have no problem with hearing and deaf people together. Didn't you go out with Liam, or something."

I never knew john to be so opinionated about something like this; sometimes people can surprise you.

Daphne replied "of course there is nothing wrong with Deaf and hearing people in a relationship together but this is Emmett. Its different."

Katherine jumped in; this conversation was starting to give me a headache.

"No it is not Daphne, all it got you was the satisfaction of seeing Bay hurt and Emmett single again and all to yourself I see that as really selfish and right now I cant see what was so wrong with Emmett and bay together in the first place. You're my daughter I know but so is Bay I have to go check on her.

John you know she's not an open book and for her to just cry in front of someone, less a group of people is not normal. I'm going to go check up on her." With that Katherine stood from the table along with john and were about to leave the room to go comfort bay when all of a sudden Toby appeared by the threshold out of breathe and with a worried look on his face.

I heard Toby say (I signed for Daphne's benefit)

"Bay's gone, she's not in her room or her art studio. Her cars missing."

"What do you mean she's gone? Where could she have gone?" Katherine sounded panicked, and who wouldn't. I was starting to get worried myself knowing Bay was my biological daughter and that we shared the same DNA I knew that she would try to do something rash and with her gone who knows where she has gone.

"Let's all calm down she probably has her phone we'll just call her to make sure she's okay" John said.

That sounded rational enough so I spoke up

"Maybe I should call her, maybe she'll answer me. She won't be expecting it."

Every turned to look at me slightly surprised that I wanted to help find Bay. I couldn't help feeling judged.

I shrugged my shoulders "Just because she and I are just starting to get along doesn't mean I don't already care for her, she is biologically mine." I snapped.

Everyone just nodded. I took out my iPhone and dialed the number. The phone rang once.

Twice…

Three times…

Four…

Then it went to voicemail.

"You have just called me and as you can see I'm not available so if you feel like or want to take the time to leave a message go ahead. I'll call back when I see it and whatever. Okay Bye."

I sighed, I left quick message

"Hey Bay, it's me Regina when you get this please call back. We're worried about you…so um, let us know if you're okay."

I hung up. I looked at everyone in the room we all just stood there not knowing what to do until Daphne spoke up.

"So who wants dessert."?

I looked at her still not believing how she had caused this night to turn out as horrible as any other Kenniesh Family dinner. I saw everyone nod; I did as well not wanting to stand out.

We all set the plates with the ice cream and ate in silence. We awaited a call or text from Bay.

We waited…

And waited…until 1 am…I then got a text message from her

BAY: I'm fine. Staying at a friend's house. Be back tomorrow.

I read it out loud. I saw both John's and Katherine's shoulders sag with relief. Toby got up from the table and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I…I just wanted to say that Bay doesn't deserve all the crap she is getting from either Daphne or Emmett. It's not fair, she is always the one that takes the blame no matter what happens and I'm tired of it…she…she probably is to.

So I think that we should all just try and think about Bay for once she isn't made of impenetrable steel…she does feel hurt at times. Okay, now goodnight I have school tomorrow."

I looked at the retreating form of Toby, fully understanding what he meant about Bay. In a way we have all been leaning towards caring about Daphne in this situation but have left Bay to deal for herself…we were all being careless I really think that needs to change. I stood up and bid everyone goodnight and headed back to the guesthouse, I had some serious thinking to do.

_**BAY POV**_

Shortly after pulling out of the drive way I felt the tears begin pouring out of my eyes. The hood of my car was down, which was causing my hair to be blowing around me. I started sobbing not being able to contain the pain any longer…

It…it just hurt too much. I sobbed and sobbed not knowing if I was crying over Emmett or the fact that since the start of this whole finding out I was switched at birth and that my parents weren't actually my parents, everyone has been on Daphne's side of things…I have been left to fend of for myself because sure they must all think I'm strong enough to handle it and what-not,

But guess what? I'm human; I have emotions too. Sure I portray myself as snarky and sarcastic but that doesn't mean that I am oblivious to insults and critical judgment from other people.

It…it's just not fair.

I drove around for hours not really sure where I was going, it was starting to get really late and my tank was starting to run out of gas. Without knowing where I was I parked to the side of the road. I turned off the engine and just sat there and stared at the steering wheel for a good few minutes.

I blinked once

Twice…and wiped away the tears. I seriously had to stop crying this was getting old way to fast. I think I might just die from dehydration from crying so much…it was making me look pathetic.

I looked out the window shield to see where the hell I had come to after driving around aimlessly. I saw a sign say

CARLTON SCHOOL FOR THE DEAF.

I felt as if a knife had just been inserted into my heart and given a sharp twist. I could not believe that I drove here of all places, and on freaking autopilot for god's sake!

I heard myself say out loud.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I raised my hands to my head and rubbed my temples.

Some times I felt so angry at the world I just didn't know what to do with it.

I looked up at the ceiling of my car and said as if speaking to a higher power…not that I believed in one that is…

"Are you seriously doing this to me! Isn't it torture enough to live with his best friend! Enough with giving me reason to cause myself self torture already."

I rested my head against the cool window and groaned out loud.

I not knowing what the hell to do anymore started hitting my head against the window hoping that I would black out or something so that my brain would shut up and let me have a moment to myself where I could lose my emotions and everything else.

I hit my head a few times and started to feel my head throb when I felt a person hit the hood of my car hard. I looked through my window shield and saw a girl with long brown hair with green tips looking at me as if I was crazy or something. She pointed to something at the side I looked over and said

"SHIT!"

I was parked in a Fire zone area, if a cop had come I would be given a huge ticket and I seriously don't need one after how this day has gone. I started my car and moved up away from the area. When I was out of the zone I parked and turned of the engine I got out of the car and walked up toward the girl seeing as she was standing by the sidewalk.

I looked at her "Thanks for that, and no I'm not crazy just…I've had an upsetting day is all, but thank you, you just saved me from a huge ticket."

Her face was one of confusion it looked like she didn't understand me. I walked up closer to her and noticed that she had a hearing aid on one ear.

She was deaf. I was parked in front of a Deaf school…how?... I'm starting to think that hitting my head against the window wasn't a smart idea after all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, but thank you for telling me I was parked in a fire zone, you saved me from getting a ticket from the police" I signed to her only what I could.

She looked like a deer caught in front of the headlights of a huge truck that was about to run her over.

"You know ASL?" she signed and spoke. I was surprised she spoke perfectly, how was that possible.

"Yeah, just a little bit I'm learning…Umm…don't think me rude but you speak perfectly how Is that possible, I thought Deaf people didn't know what they sounded like…it sounds like you do?" the question sounded confusing to be so no doubt it probably did to her as well.

She started to laugh and when I say laugh I mean loudly and ridiculously as if I had just told her the funniest thing she had ever heard…err…well been told, since she was deaf…I think.

When she stopped she replied after having calmed down

"Your hilarious. No I am not deaf I am Hard of hearing but only in one ear. My left ear actually; see the hearing aid. I lost my hearing due to a bad ear infection when I was 6. I can hear you by using my right ear but it takes me a bit of effort."

She signed and spoke. She pointed to her left it to reinforce what she just told me. I felt my mind click into understanding.

"Oh…wow don't I feel stupid! Well that makes sense then. I'm sorry its just I've never met a person that was only deaf in one ear. The only deaf people I know are Hard of hearing and the other profoundly Deaf."

I apologized feeling completely awkward. She shook her head.

"It's alright and your welcome about the parking thing…this is really awkward, so how about I introduce myself, there's no point to it. Hey my name is Elizabeth Serene, but you can call me Eliza." She extended her hand for me to shake I gladly took it. I was starting to like this girl she was straightforward and had a sense of humor I could relate to.

I smiled "Well it's nice to meet you Eliza, my name's Bay Kennish"

I had a feeling that this just made my day a bit better, I just met someone I can get along with and maybe get to know them well…even consider them a friend of some sort.

I saw a gleam shine in Eliza's deep green eyes as her smile widened.

She shook her head and chuckled.

"Ah so you're the Bay Kennish Emmett talks about non stop…well it's a pleasure to met you. He did say we would get along if we ever met. I have been asking him to introduce me, but he kept saying no…I guess I got to met you anyways." she shrugged her shoulders.

I dropped her hand; I felt my jaw drop to the ground s if the muscles in my face just stopped working. I must have definitely looked like a confused goldfish of some sort.

She knew about me! Emmett told her about me, he talks about me to his friends…I thought he felt weird about telling his friends he had a hearing girlfriend…I guessed wrong…

I was trying to find something to say, but kept coming up blank. If I didn't say something soon…

"He talks about me" was what I heard come out of my mouth…

CRAP! That wasn't what I wanted to say.

This just unexpected acquaintance just got more interesting and strange…why can't my life be boring and simple like regular peoples.

_**So that's the continuation of Chapter two…I hope you guys like it and stick around for more.**_

_**How does this Eliza know about Bay?**_

_**Is Eliza friends with Emmett?**_

_**Will Bay spill her guts to this girl she has just met?**_

_**Will Emmett realize he made a mistake with Bay and their relationship…?**_

_**Stick around for the next installment of**_

_**Funny don't you think?**_

_**I TRIED MY BEST AT WRITING REGINA'S POV…PARDON MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IF THERE ARE ANY, I TRY MY BEST AND NO I DON'T WANT A BETA THANK YOU.**_

_**LEAVE A COMMENT TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN, AND WHAT YOU THINK OF REGINA'S POV…DOES IT SEEM IN CHARACTER OR TO OCC…LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW.***_


	4. CH4 Getting To Know You Better

Author's Note:

Hello my fellow readers! I hope that you guys have been enjoying this story so far. In this chapter I give you a bit of a deeper understanding of my character Eliza and her now growing friendship with Bay.

I don't have much else to say, other than to read this chapter, enjoy it, review it, and continue following this story all the way 'till the finish. So thank you & enjoy.

I now give you the next installment of:

**Funny, Don't You Think?**

_Chapter 4: Getting to know you_

BAY POV

I felt completely paralyzed from the neck down. My arms hung limp at my sides as I awaited an answer from Eliza.

Why I asked that stupid, idiotic question is beyond me? But what I do know, is that she must now be confused as to why I would believe Emmett to have kept me a secret from all his friends.

I saw Eliza roll her eyes and say,

"Silly goose, I just said he did. I mean its not like he didn't tell you… Or did you think he was going to keep you a secret from all his friends? Please! The day I'm guessing the two of you started hanging out he had the stupidest grin on his face that seemed to never go away, seriously, nothing made him frown anymore."

Her words both made me feel happy and sad. Happy because there was a time in which Emmett must have liked being my boyfriend. But, sad because now I have lost him to Daphne and will now have to be forced to see their relationship work out a million times better than ours ever did… Or could have.

I looked at Eliza's face and gave a sad sigh and shrugged my shoulders.

"No he didn't tell me that he had told his friends about me and well… I'm not sure… I thought he wouldn't tell his friends about me because I'm hearing and not Deaf like him and all of his friends, and I thought that would make him feel awkward… Or something" I confessed sheepishly

Eliza chuckled.

"Well even if he didn't want to confess to having you as a girlfriend, I got it out of him real easily, because there clearly had to be a reason as to his dramatic change of mood. I'm guessing he was getting around to telling you soon. I just got it out of him a few days ago exactly who you were." Eliza shrugged lightly.

I felt my throat tighten up. I knew should have stopped talking about Emmett a while ago.

"I-I… Don't think so… He-H-He bro-bro-broke u-up with me- to-t-today."

That was all I could get out before I let myself sob and cry out loud once again in front of another human being.

I had to stop crying somehow, I hardly know Eliza and here I am crying in front of her. She probably thinks I'm some crazy over-emotional teenage girl. I tried to calm down but the sobs were to over powering.

I felt Eliza's arms embrace me tight as I slowly stopped crying. I felt her humming into my ear; it was surprisingly weird how I found that extremely calming.

I softly pulled away from her embrace and gave a dark chuckle, as I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my black long sleeve T-shirt.

"S-so-sorry about that… I-I have been like this all day."

I tried to send Eliza a watery smile… It didn't feel right.

Eliza smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It's understandable. I've felt the same way before. I-I just can't believe Emmett would break up with you! I mean the way he talks about you, was just… Wow…"—

I felt my lower lip tremble and I'm guessing Eliza must have seen it because she started apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I should just shut up about him right now"—

I reached out to stop her hand from signing "SORRY"

"It's alright… I just have to move on I guess, It's okay for you to talk about him. It'll give me practice on how to reign in my emotions"

Eliza nodded weakly.

"Alright if you say so, its just I'm not really good with dealing with tears." She sheepishly confessed. I had to laugh at that.

"Same here, it's actually the first time I have cried in front of another person since… Well… A while."

"In that case then, cry all you want in front of me. Be as over emotional as possible today. It's not that good to keep things bottled up, I've had to learn that the hard way." Eliza said grimly.

Mhmm… I wonder what experience caused her such harm to believe that keeping things bottled up can affect you later on…

In that instant, I knew I would want to get to know her better, maybe even consider her a friend… I think I would like that.

I smiled at the brief thought.

"I'll take your word for it then… Now stop diverting the topic, finish up what you were going to say about Emmett… I feel fine now… Seriously."

Eliza nodded. "Fine… I was saying that, the way he talked about you, made me believe that he was head over heels in love with you. I'd thought that if the relationship would end… It would have been with… You breaking up… With him… No offense intended."

I blinked a few times, as I tried to process everything Eliza had just told me. How could Emmett talk about me in that way, but still like Daphne enough to break up with me? … I guess that news reinforces how weak my chances with him were from the start…

"It's okay. It makes sense as to why you would believe that I would be the one to break up with him. Seeing as I am hearing its likely that you'd believe me to not be able to handle not always being able to communicate with Emmett."

Eliza nodded sheepishly, almost embarrassed about thinking so meanly of me or hearing people in general… In a way,

"But I wouldn't have either way. I wouldn't have broken up with him just because of the current language barrier. I was learning and probably will continue learning ASL… Now, that I have even more spare time. H-He …Understood me for… Well, me. I felt connected to him; he made me feel loved and important. I mean- I know it sounds cheesy but it's true… I love him and I don't know how to stop, or event think I want to. But –I shrugged- I guess he didn't love me as much as Daphne because her epiphany moment of realization that she has some feelings for him more than friendship and her confessing them was all he needed to end things with… Me."

I felt one single tear roll down my face… I was quick to wipe it away.

"Daphne! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME, RIGHT?"

Eliza signed and said forcefully and angrily.

I looked up in mock surprise,

"Is there another Daphne I don't know about?"

Chuckling Eliza replies,

"No, there's just one Daphne. Daphne Paloma Vasquez. I cant believe she's the reason behind the fact that Emmett decided to break"— "I mean… Did… What he did, that is."

I rolled my eyes. "Its not really shocking to me. Didn't Emmett have a crush on her for like 8 years? … And still does apparently? And I mean now that she realizes that she likes him back in the same way he likes her… The two of them can be… Happy… Together, you know." I replied in a sad tired voice.

"It's not shocking! It's annoyingly inconvenient and aggravating! I mean why out of all possible times would Daphne have to chose to freaking realize that she likes Emmett be right now, when he's finally happy and completely moved on. Its as if she wants him to keep chasing her around like a freaking love-sick puppy… It's absolutely disgusting!"

Eliza was breathing hard and shaking her hands by the end of her "Hatred-toward-Daphne" rant.

I was holding in my laughter. I was finding it not only shocking that there was another person on this planet that seemed to hate Daphne, just as much as I did but also incredibly hilarious.

I breathed in deeply and signed.

"Wow… Well it seems you have some deep resentment toward "Little Miss Perfect", as I so love to call her… Well, not to her face that is." I shrugged then crossed my arms over my chest and let my laughter bubble out.

Eliza sent me a mock-glare. "How ironic I call her that at times as well. And how could you ask such a ridiculous questions! Of course I have deep resentment toward the she-devil. She's had Emmett tailing after her for the past 8 years and all the while dating other guys… Some even hearing. I don't mean to sound prejudice against hearing people but really, she goes out and dates hearing guys while knowing Emmett likes her…it was so obvious. I mean this one guy that she dated… I think his name was Liam, yeah Liam. Boy did Emmett hate that guys guts! I swear to god every time he came here to visit Daphne at lunch, I would think that he would burst into flames from the intense heat glares Emmett sent him."

Eliza was now laughing along with me. Hearing that Emmett was doing such a thing made me feel all giddy and ridiculous with laughter. We were starting to find it difficult to stay standing from how hard we were laughing. I tried to calm down a bit so that I could say and sign to Eliza at the same time.

"Liam? Oh god, want to know something funny about the guy?"

"Sure" Eliza replied as she wiped away the tears of mere that had come out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Liam used to be my boyfriend, we go to school together. He broke up with me shortly after meeting Daphne. He said he had met someone else and that I had way to much something he called "Bay drama" I shrugged my shoulders as I chuckled lightly, the memory playing out like a movie in my head. I reached up my hand to my head and brush some strands of my hair away from my face and behind my ear, seeing as they had come lose from my messy bun.

Just as I was about to put my hand in my pocket to take out my car keys I noticed that Eliza's jaw was dropped open in pretty much the same way mine was earlier in our conversation.

"What?"

"Has "Little Miss Perfect" decided for some messed up reason to make your life into a miserable hell or something?" Eliza asked in disbelief.

I just chuckled darkly and said "Most likely… I have no proof so I can't exactly pin her for all the messed up shit in my life, but for times sake, lets just say; it all started when she came into my life."

I fished my car keys out of my right front-side pocket and walked towards Eliza to get her attention, seeing as she appeared to be thinking about something.

She looked at me and smiled brightly and I swear I saw her eyes sparkle… nah it was probably I trick of the eye.

"Hey do you want to go get a cup of coffee or hot chocolate at this Café that I know that's open 'till 11 pm on weekdays. We can get to know each other better and I can tell you the whole story behind "Little Miss Perfect" want to drive me to self-destruction and mutilation?" I asked awkwardly but still with my dark humor that Eliza seemed to understand.

"Most definitely but how about you let me drive, It wouldn't do us any good for you to have another emotional breakdown that will most likely be due to a sad tragic love song that comes on the radio while you're driving"

She puts her hand out for the keys.

I send her a mock-glare but hand over my car keys

"Why you have to have a good point?"

Eliza rolls her eyes but shrugs lightly,

"Ehh... It happens"

With that we both got into the car. When I had my seat belt on, I took out my iPhone from my pants back pocket and turned it on. As I waited for it to turn on I have Eliza direction s as to where to drive so that we could get to the Cafe.

A few minutes later both my phone had turned on and we had reached the cafe. As Eliza searched for a parking spot in the parking lot near the care I checked my voicemail to see if I had any new messages.

I had only one.

It was from Regina.

I listened to it...it was what I expected.

I didn't want to go back to the house to be surrounded by everyone worrying and fretting over me... I just wanted some space... For a little while so that I could think everything over.

I would usually go over Emmett's house without his mother knowing, and sleepover... But now I can't do that... Or ever again that is. I looked up to see that Eliza had already found a nice Parking spot near the cafe door... How had I not felt the engine being turned off... Wow where does my mind go to wander?

Eliza must have noticed the sadness and frustration on my face because I felt er hand on my arm and heard her say,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back to the house and have to face everyone tonight... I sort of ran out after telling of Daphne at the dinner table, so things are bound to be horrible when I get back and I don't really feel up to it after the day I've had..."

"Hey it's okay... If you don't want to go back home tonight you can stay at my place tonight we can go to my house after we're done here if you want?"

I looked at Eliza with surprise on my face. She barely knew me and I barely knew her, and yet here she was inviting me to stay the night at her place.

"Wow… Thanks… That would be great, I mean as long as its not an inconvenience for you or your family in anyway, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

Eliza shook her head. "No it's no inconvenience, trust me. My Dads on a business trip, so he's not home and my mom would actually be glad that I'll be having a friend sleepover… Especially that she's a girl… I don't have that many friends that are girls. I find them to bitchy, I guess."

I laughed at that… We do think alike, Emmett was right in thinking that if we ever met we would get along great.

"Alright then, if its okay with you and your mom then I'll sleepover."

"Great… Oh and you can even let me in on the whole story of what I read in the newspaper about you and Daphne being switched at birth, I don't know much other than what I read and what Emmett has told me. I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… Only if you want."

"Great idea, if I tell you then I have at least one person on my side and not "Little Miss Perfects"… And plus it'll give us more to talk about while we drink our hot chocolate."

"Awesome… Now enough talking lets go get us some hot chocolate so that we can get into some more talking about how "Little Miss Perfect" seems to have come to make your life miserable."

I smiled brightly not missing out on her sarcasm.

"Great idea! I'm hungry as well, they have an assortment of treats and sandwiches here as well… Oh and the cookies are to die for. Nothing makes a conversation better than cookies."

Eliza and I laughed.

"I second that statement"

With that said we both got out of the car, locked it and went to enter the café. As we walked into the café and headed towards the clerk, I couldn't help but think that meeting Eliza has been the 2nd best only thing that has happened to me, out of all this finding out of being switched-at-birth and what-not… In a messed up way today ended sort of on a good note, but my heart was still aching at the events that took place earlier today… Will it ever stop? I doubt it… But I guess one small step after another, right? … Right.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

For some people that are wondering what the time period of this is, let me do it in a mini timeline so you get what my mind is putting out to you:

It's a Thursday,

2nd day of the car wash

afternoon- home talk with Toby/ Flashback of the morning

Late afternoon-Dinner with family

Evening-Bay leaves house, drives around, and finally meets Eliza

9pm café with Eliza…..

so Blah yeah that's about it so far.

When Bay & Eliza are talking in this chapter and the up coming ones I will occasionally mention if they are signing and talking but just know that even if I don't mention it they are always doing it, both talking and signing because even though Eliza can hear, she is still Deaf in one ear so she might sometimes miss things so Bay signs out everything she is saying… Well what she knows anyways.

In this story Bay and Toby are much better at their signing than in the TV show, so yeah… Keep reading and don't forget to,

REVIEW ! ("/)

-Next chapter will be uploaded either WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY-

Preview:

CHAPTER 4: To feel, To see, and To realize

Emmett's POV

Bay's POV

-A day in the school life of Bay

-Eliza POV

Conversation between Eliza & Emmett

And a SURPRISE :D

So 'till next time


	5. CH5 To Feel, To See, And To Realize

**Author's Note:**

** Hey my readers I know this chapter I long over due. My mom accidentally threw out my rough raft of this chapter, meaning I had to start all over again, and due to that I hit a bit of writers block but thankfully now its gone. I start off this chapter with Emmett's POV (people have asked for it) then I go to Bay's. So now here's the next installment of:**

**Funny, don't you think?**

**DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN SWITCHED AT BIRTH OR ITS CHARACTERS JUST USING THEM FOR MY OWN SICK TWISTER ENJOYMENT DON'T SUE ME.**

_Chapter 5: To Feel, To See, And To Realize _

**Emmett's POV**

4 hours… That's how long I have been lying on my bed, arms crossed behind m head, staring blankly at the white emotionless ceiling above me. In my head I replayed the events that happened at the car wash like an endless movie that was stuck on the replay button on a control switch.

Why did I have to say those things to Bay! I put the heels of my hands on my eyes to keep the on pour of tears from coming out of my eyes. Why… Goddamit… Why? I sat up on the bed knowing that lying down wasn't going to do me any good in trying to get rid of all these emotions inside. I shook my head in total defeat, now knowing the answer to my earlier question. I let all my insecurities get in the way that's what happened. I let them get in the way and look at what it got me… Nothing! All it got me was to say some extremely hurtful things to my now ex-girlfriend.

I was now feeling the guilt and remorse eat at my insides full on. I was self-consumed in anger when I said all these things… I was stupid and now I have to pay for my actions by losing as my girlfriend.

Why can't my life be simple for once?

I put my hands to my head and tried to take in deep breaths. Ever since Daphne found out she wasn't Regina's biological daughter everything been turned upside down… Nothing makes sense anymore… But… I should be grateful; I got to meet Bay, who's passionate, sarcastic, artistic, and sensitive. She may not put up the front that she is sensitive and instead acts as if she doesn't care about things but deep down she does, and everything I said… Must have hurt! I m her boyfriend… Well, was… I'm not supposed to hurt her.

I stood up and walked to my desk where my iPhone was located. As I was heading toward my desk I looked at my wall here there are pictures of Bay and me… Together. I changed directions and headed to the wall. I reached up to take off a few picture, but my hand froze midway… I couldn't. I looked at a picture of Bay and me I smiled. It was when we were just getting to know each other. We went to the junkyard where we suspect Angelo's car was located. We were on my motorcycle; she was sitting behind me when I snapped the picture. Things were so good back then, why did they have to change?

I grimaced, I knew exactly when things started to change for the worst. They got bad when my mom decided to blame Bay for everything bad that happened in my life and when Daphne confessed to liking me. I mean really I should be happy about the fact that Daphne likes me in a way that qualifies me as a boyfriend… but I'm not, I don't really know when I stopped liking Daphne in that way but what I do know is that Bay's the one for me. I need her back and I'm going to get her back because knowing that I caused her pain and I can't even comfort her or kiss her again is surely going to kill me. I turned away from the wall and walked toward my desk where my phone was. I sat in my chair and grabbed my iPhone.

Should I text her?

What would I tell her?

I blew out a mouthful of air, what was I going to say to her? Its not like she's going to believe me. She probably thinks I'm off asking Daphne out or something. I leaned my head back against the chair as I tried to think of what I could possible say to her and maker her see that she's the one for me, that I need her… That I love her…

I LOVE HER! Dammit I love her, I sat up in my chair feeling as if some one had just put a metal rod for where my spine should be. The whole in my chest just got an inch wider… I can't tell her that through I text, I need to see her… I want to see her, but she probably doesn't want to think of me no less see me in person after way I've treated her. I unlocked my phone and opened up a new text message:

_Hey Lizzie, you busy? Really need to talk to you… Text me when you get this._

I pressed send.

Lizzie as I love to call her, even though she hates it and prefers to be called Eliza, would definitely know what to do and what advice to give me. I would usually go to Daphne for help, but since this was way more serious and sort of involves her, I'm not and plus Eliza is fine with me and Bay… And she knows about relationship stuff… And maybe the fact that her personality is a lot like Bay's in almost every aspect has something to do with why I see her perfect for helping me out with getting bay back. I looked at my iPhone but see that there is no response yet. I exhaled heavily and turn to my desk and see that I unfortunately have a book report due tomorrow along with trigonometry homework.

With a groan I turn my desk chair in and fire up my MacBook to start my work. I look at my phone once more… Still no reply, I put my phone down, rationalizing that she must be busy since she hasn't responded yet. I took out my copy of Hamlet by William Shakespeare to start my homework. Bay still in my thoughts, along with the throbbing pain in my chest at knowing how much I have hurt her all together… There has to be a way that I can fix all of this.

**Bay's POV**

I paid for Eliza's coffee and vanilla sponge cake, seeing as she was being incredible nice enough with letting me stay the night at her house without even knowing me for more than an hour or two tops. We chose to sit at a table at the far right of the café, which viewed out toward the street. Once we sat down we started getting to know one another as we promised.

Eliza took a sip of her double hot Chocolate before putting it down.

"So tell me what's the story behind you and Emmett? I want to know about that first before you tell me about the whole switched at birth fiasco that happened." She both signed and spoke excitedly.

I took a deep breath in and put down my chocolate chip cookie I had just deliciously bit into. I looked at Eliza; she looked ion the verge of bouncing off her chair from both excitement and curiosity.

I chuckled.

"You really want to know, huh?"

Eliza rolled her eyes and laughed whole-heartedly

"Of course I do! Anyone that can make my Emmett look like a grinning moron has to explain to me how the hell they accomplished that in the first place."

Eliza signed, "CONTINUE"

I conceded, it made sense I guess… It is a wonder how he even came to like me… There's nothing really to like: I'm pale, short, and have curly wild black hair… Nothing extraordinary… Compared to Daphne…

Eliza tapped the table forcefully to get my attention. Her facial expression had changed to one of annoyed and seriousness.

"Bay, stop over thinking what I just said. I know it sounds like I'm surprised you two got together but I'm not. I see what he loves about you, don't say there isn't."

I opened my mouth to ask how the hell she knew what thoughts were running through my mind but she stopped me from asking with a raise of her hand.

Eliza smiled widely

"My mom's a psychologist… I guess, I get it from her." Eliza replied with ease and a smirk, I sent her a mock glare. I slumped in my seat.

Shrugging my shoulders,

"If you say so, I mean if he broke up with me how much does he really like me" I replied in a defeated/sad tone of voice.

"He likes you plenty Bay… Look I know Emmett. I've knowing him practically since we were both 1 and as I recall, Daphne wasn't in the picture back them. If what you told me is true, about Daphne telling Emmett she likes him. Than that for him is bound to be frustration because I admit he has had this sort of weird crush on Daphne for about 7 years or something, but now he was with you, for him, it's a strange thing to have moved on and at the same instant to have Daphne come up to him and tell him she's started to like him… It seems sudden and uncalled for… He just needs time to sort himself out, alright."

I just stared at Eliza as I felt the little bit of hope I had lost earlier come to life inside of me, again. I felt a small smile give way, but in my head I was still being cautious... There's no need to set myself up for heartbreak when he finally chooses Daphne over me.

I saw Eliza smile, "Okay, now that I've said what I needed to say tell me of how you and Emmett got together."

I felt my smile grown wider… That's another thing to add to the "Things We Have in common" List that's slowly being formulated in my head.

"Okay… I'll tell you."

"So you know of how Daphne moved into my parents guest house right?"

Eliza nodded.

"Okay well the day they moved in and got everything unpacked a guy in a motorcycle appeared in our back driveway near the garages. Daphne introduced him to my family…err—her family… whatever, anyways she left with him shortly after. That was the first time I saw him. Honestly I thought he was really cute and hot with his leather jacket and motorcycle but I thought at the time that he already had a girlfriend and that said girlfriend was none other than Daphne herself. It wasn't until I asked her about him that she said they were best friends, I sort of felt happy about that at the time but I didn't honestly know why. It wasn't until later that I realized it was because I liked him."

"AWWW… how corny, yet very cute at the same time." Eliza put in along with a laugh and a sip of her hot chocolate.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed at her comment because she was right, I did sound corny about the whole thing.

"Don't poke fun at it! Anyways, a week or two passed I had stopped thinking about him and instead started focusing on figuring out who my father was seeing as neither Daphne or Regina wanted to tell me, I mean I did have a right to know who played a part in making me…you know"

Eliza shook her head and scoffed.

"Regretfully yes I do know what you mean."

I smirked realizing the double meaning that Eliza picked up on from the way I phrased my words.

"So anyways Daphne decided to do me a good thing for once and gave me a picture of my mom. She was pregnant and was leaning against what appeared to be my dad's car. I saw a sticker in the windshield and tried to blow it up on my computer, thinking that if I found out where his car was I would be able to find out where he was. In the end when I tried to blow up the image on my computer it came out blurry resulting in me giving up at the time."

"Daphne had started taking cooking classes at my school and I would see Emmett picking her up often after very class, so one day I got out early from school and saw him taking pictures, we started talking and he offered to help me find my father, and well one thing led to another and I guess he started liking me and I admitted to liking him and you know…"

I shrugged my shoulders now feeling completely drowned in melancholy after taking that trip down memory lane.

"That's so sweet… and don't worry he will realize that its you he wants not Daphne, he dated you not Daphne." Eliza smiled brightly but jumped in her seat. She reached into her back jean pocket and pulled out her phone.

_Wow even our phone style and phone covers are the same… how cool!_

I saw her face darken a bit… she typed in a reply quickly then put her phone away. She looked up at me; I raise my eyebrow waiting for her to explain what that was all about…

"It was nothing, just my mom wondering what time I'll be getting home…I also told her you'd be staying over."

I looked closely at her, she looked a bit distracted but I let it slide. I just met her she didn't have to tell me everything that went on in her life right off the bat.

I nodded to her response; she smiled brightly at me and said

"So, now that I know a little bit behind the workings of your relationship with Emmett what more do you want to talk about before we head to my house?"

I pursed my lips as I thought of something that we could possible talk about, just as I was about to shrug my shoulders I was struck with the idea to ask her to tell me a bit about herself, seeing as I only knew that she was Deaf and Emmett's Friend.

"How about you tell me a little bit more about yourself"

Eliza nods gleefully "Great idea, it wouldn't do to feel like your divulging your deepest and darkest secrets to a stranger, now would it?"

"I couldn't agree more with that statement."

Eliza rubbed her hands together and smiled.

"Alright then, lets see what I can tell you about myself. Oh! I know, well you know my name is Elizabeth but people call me Eliza, I'm 16, I love to sketch. My mom is a shrink, my dad is a businessman, I'm an only child and I don't like school all that much. Oh, and most important of all I have no coordination what-so-ever, total klutz"

Eliza laughed lightly as she finished telling me stuff about herself, I chuckled along with her and shook my head in astonishment, and it's amazing that we have so many things in common. Guess driving around aimlessly for hours can lead to good things every once in a while.

"You know, it's funny. I snuck out of my house to just drive around, aimlessly just to get away from the chaos that's constantly there and instead I find myself with a person that is so like me it's kind of creepy."

Eliza finishes off her drink and small cake and wipes her hands off before she replies.  
>"Well, I was out for a walk when I find someone not only parked in a fire zone area, but also banging their head on the window of her car. Yeah, that isn't exactly my definition of normal, and funnier even is that she is one of my closest friends girlfriend that apparently isn't as of now because of something that happened earlier in the day."<p>

"And yeah it's a little weird that the two of us have so many things in common but at least the thing that tells us apart is not only our appearance but the fact that your life is like a dramatic soap opera that my grandmother likes to watch late at night."

I couldn't help but laugh at that because there was nothing truer.

"Well, there's that. But whatever I'm glad that I got to meet you."

"Same here, So"– Eliza was suddenly cut off by the cashier guy with gorgeous hair that took our order earlier when we walked in,

"Um, excuse me ladies but we will be closing up in 15 minutes, just letting you know"

I pulled out my phone and checked the time and saw that we had been in the café for about 2 hours just talking away.

"Damn! – Oh sorry… Um, thanks for the heads up. Don't worry we're just finishing up here we'll be out of your hair in no time."

"Cool thanks, don't worry about the mess we'll clean that up." The guy said as he walked away to start stacking the chairs and cleaning the other empty tables around us.

I looked over at Eliza and saw that she looked a little but confused.

"Hey, their starting to close up the café, the guy was just letting us know."

"Shit! Really we've been here for that long. Sorry I didn't catch what he was saying, he was speaking to fast for me to read his lips. I really hate when that happens sometimes, but whatever."

"So do you want to get out of here and head back to my place to spend the night?"

I stand up and pick up the empty cups and wrappers and throw them out in the garbage behind my chair. I turn to look at you and reply to your question.

"Yeah, let's get going it's pretty late and I think you have school tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, I do. SO I guess we better get going–Dimmit!"

Eliza stomped her foot and covered her face with her hands. I was so shocked to see that, because really the last time I stomped my foot was when I was 6.

I walked towards her and touched her forearm.

"Eliza is everything okay?"

"Define okay?" Eliza took her hands off her face and pulled out my car keys from her pocket.

"Umm, I don't understand– whatever just tell me in the car, lets go"

As we left the coffee shop, I waved at the cashier guy and held the door for Eliza. When we got back to my car, she unlocked the doors and we got in and she started the engine.

I turned the overhead light, to see her signing and so that she could see me signing as well.

"What's up, you looked a little upset in there? If you changed your mind about letting me stay at your"––

Eliza interjected rapidly "No, no, no, that's not it. It's just that I'm really forgetful and stupid sometimes and I just happened to remember that I live down the street from Emmett's house and I know you told me that you guys broke up today and I don't think that you want to see him. And seeing as my house is down the street from his I don't know how we are going to do that- I –I'M so sorry. UGH!"

As Eliza gave her long explanation I felt the color in my face drain away, I probably looked even more pale than usual.

Why did He have to live down the street from Eliza's house? I mean really, how much torture do I need to endure. What atrocities have I committed in a past life to deserve this; Honestly?

I shrugged my shoulders and offered Eliza a small watery smile as I felt my eyes water up again.

"Guess, this night couldn't end so perfectly now could it? It's fine. I mean maybe he won't go out of his house and notice my car in your driveway right?"

Eliza smiled "You have a point there, but do you want to risk it? I know today has been hard for you and I don't want you staying at my house to make it any worse for you because you maybe might run into him accidentally."

I signed "WHATEVER"

"It doesn't matter, if he happens to notice my car we'll deal with it, so lets just go to your house. Not to sound blunt but I'm dead tired and sleep is starting to take a toll on me."

Eliza started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back to her house.

Eliza signed quickly "SAME" Referencing to the sleep taking its toll on both of us thing.

The drive to Eliza's house was relatively quite, due to the fact that signing and driving isn't technically safe. As we started to pull into her neighborhood, I stared out the window at the houses we passed hoping that Eliza was maybe wrong about living on Emmett's street but just as she started to slow down and was nearing her house I saw a black motorcycle in someone's driveway.

It was Emmett's, for a fact.

I slumped in my seat and let out a sigh.

Eliza pulled into her driveway and cut the engine off. She pulled the keys out and passed them to me.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, now how about we go inside. I don't thin he'll come out of his house it's to late now, he's probably doing homework so don't worry about it."

"That's good, I guess. Well let's not waste time, I want to meet your mom."

Eliza chuckled as she got out of the car. I did shortly after, as well.

"You say that now, just wait 'till she starts psycho-analyzing you"

"Sounds exciting."

With that we both walked to the front door, Eliza took out her keys and opened the door to the house and welcomed me in. Once we both entered and she locked the door behind her she called out

"MOM, I'M HOME"

I heard footsteps approaching and saw Eliza's mom appear around the corner from what appeared to be the hallway leading to the kitchen.

It's amazing how much Eliza looks like her mother, the same brown hair, without the green tips that is. Same cheekbone structure and eye color. Noticing this made me feel a bit jealous of the fact that Eliza never had to worry about wondering if she really was her parents daughter like I do, I look nothing like Katherine or John and just a little like Regina, but with her its mostly the personality that we have in common.

"Oh hey sweetheart, it's good that your home, I see that this is your friend that's spending the night."

She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back, she radiated the same happy warmth that my mom Katherine does.

"Hello Ms. Serene, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bay Kennish."

"Oh don't be so modest! Please call me Emma; Ms. Serene makes me feel so old. That's my mother-in-law. Its nice to see my Eliza making friends."

Eliza's mom both signed and spoke. She looked over at her daughter endearingly; I couldn't help but chuckle at Eliza's embarrassed face.

"Mom, please stop. I have friends, their just not all girls."

"Exactly my point, love. You need some girl-bonding time and I think Bay is perfect for you, to do just that."

Eliza rolls her eyes, jokingly at her mother. Their banter came so easily to them that I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous… It's just sometimes not fair.

"Okay mom, I get it. I need girl bonding time and well look I found Bay. She's Emmett's girlfriend so even better right?"

I snapped out of my head and looked at Eliza sharply as if to say,

What are you doing?

She shrugged her shoulders apologetically. I rolled my eyes, seeing that she did it to avoid that topic of conversation with her mother.

Emma looked at me with surprise on her face and a bright smile.

"Really that's wonderful! He really deserves a girl and you look just like his type. I'm happy for you and I hope things work out."

She laid a hand on my forearm in a motherly way. I couldn't help but blush and nod my head.

"Thank you Ms. Ser– I mean Emma, but Emmett and I aren't together anymore we sort of broke up today, or something."

Emma looked shocked. "Oh you poor dear do you want to talk about it? I am a shrink–

"Mom, she doesn't need a shrink and they are not broken up there are just having a small disagreements of sort he'll get his head together and apologize and they will be fine again, right Bay?"

Eliza interjected seriously, she really thinks Emmett cares for me and will apologize, I hope she's right–Wait Bay don't let your hopes get to high, they always end up being crushed, don't get ahead of yourself.

Emma looked at her daughter and nodded. She then looked at me and smiled fondly

"Love, don't worry. I have known Emmett and his mother for a long time they are both hard headed, he'll come around sooner or later. Don't lose hope, I can see that you're a great girl, he's probably just a little confused right now"

I sent her a small smile and nodded my head not trusting my voice to come out strong as I felt my resolve crumble a little more. It seems every time people reassure me things will work out or he's even mentioned I can't keep it together. When the hell did I get so damn EMOTIONAL and girly–this is not my week.

"Great now that you two have meet, now can Bay and I go to my room to get ready for bed mom, we're kinda tired from everything we've done today?"

"Sure sweetie, just the two of you don't stay up all night talking. Go to bed early you both have school tomorrow."

"Alright Mom, night. Come on Bay I wanna show you some of my sketches, I want some feedback from a professional artist like yourself, and I'll let you borrow some PJ's for the night"

Eliza kissed her mom on the cheek and started pulling me by my hand down the second hallway toward her what I guessed is her room.

"Cool, sounds like plan. It was nice meeting you Emma and thank you for letting me spend the night."

"No problem dear, it was nice meeting you too. Have fun girls."

Eliza and I entered her room and called out excitedly before closing the door.

"We will"

There is this very long over due chapter MY inspiration sort of dwindled down after watching the season finally and stuff & finding out that Emmett cheated on Bay… I admit I cried and had a tantrum like a 5 year old but hey I'm a girl we do that everyone once in a while.

The next chapter will be uploaded by Thursday night. In this story Emmett doesn't cheat on Bay that way I don't get flames sent to my inbox burning it to ashes.

:D


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontations

Author's Note:

I am horrible, absolutely horrible. I promise you guys I would have had an update up soon and instead I update way past the date I promised that I would. So here I'm saying sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've gotten from a few readers telling me that they seem to like my character Eliza, and for that I am glad. She has a little bit of me in her but other than that she's entirely made-up. She will be a constant in many stories be it SAB or HP, just letting you guys know ahead of time. So enough of my incisive chattering lets get on with the story. This chapter and the next will be a bit sad and well it gets intense so I hope you enjoy it! Here is the next installment of:

_**Funny, Don't You Think?**_

Chapter 6 Confrontations

_**EMMETT'S POV**_

**Sigh**_. After an hour of non-stop typing I have finally finished my essay for English class._

With that thought in his head Emmett reached over to close his computer when from the corner of his eye he saw his phones screen blinking. Sitting up he reached for his phone, looking at the bright screen he saw the message he had been waiting for since he sent one to Eliza.

To Emmett: Hey Emmett can't talk right now, comforting a friend. I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

_Damn it. The one time I really need this chick for relationship advice she's not here to give it. _

Feeling completely resigned and withered, I placed my phone back down on my desk and rubbed my hands over my tired face, feeling nothing more than a throbbing headache coming down on me. Standing up from my desk I exited my room and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, and maybe something for my already throbbing head.

Turning the corner at the bottom stairs I looked up to see my mother entering through the front door.

_Great, just what I needed, now the chances of me getting out of here and up to my room without her launching into an ultimately inquisition on why I seem to be radiating a sense of moody anger and frustration._

Jumping down the last two steps I caught my moms attention, (SIGNING)

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

_Here we go…_

"Nothing, mom. Just tired it was a long day at the car wash today."

"Really? Just that?"

"Yeah, mom really. No matter, how was your day?"

We had both walked into the kitchen and continued our conversation. I sat at the marble-like island in the middle of the kitchen as my mom went to pull out two bottled waters from the fridge. Placing both bottles on the island one in front of me, the other by her she smiled and replied,

"Fine, busy… but I got a video call from Regina an hour ago, apparently something's happened in the Kennish household once again."

I felt my blood drain from my face completely. Could Regina have told my mom about what happened between Bay and me? No, she can't know. Hopefully…

Nervously I signed, hopefully looking at ease.

"Oh really… What happened."

"You don't know? I thought you might, since it's about Bay. I would have thought you would be comforting her or something."

Okay, now I swear I literally felt my heart stop for a second. What happened to Bay? Is she okay? Is she hurt?

... This is my entire fault, I just had to be another typical guy to play with her, I really am no better than Ty or Liam. Swallowing I sign, my hands shaking lightly.

"Bay? What happened is she okay? What did Regina tell you?"

My mom, melody sighed and shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"All Regina told me was that something had happened at the car wash earlier with Bay and that at dinner she got upset, said something's to daphne and left to her room, to later realize she had left the house. They don't know where she is, she's not answering her phone. They are giving her time to cool off she doesn't call in the next hour or two their calling the police to make sure she ok"

No, no, no, no, no, no! Great this is my entire damn fault, why did I have to say all those cruel things to her. Looking at my mom with what I knew was worry In my eyes for none other than Bay,

"This is my fault, all my fault."

My mom looked at me, completely startled to say the least. Putting down her water that she was drinking she asked

"Emmett how in the world is this your fault?"

Practically dropping myself into the seat next to me I replied, dejectedly

"I had a fight with Bay- well I'm guessing we sort of broke up at the car wash, that's why. I said some really mean things to her and she knew why I was saying them and all it got was me angry at her and breaking her heart. She probably hates me right now. This is my entire fault mom, how am I supposed to fix it. How could she just up and leave, doesn't she know that she's causing everyone to worry."

Melody smiled at me in a sad way and walked over to me and hugged me tightly, once she pulled away she signed,

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but didn't I warn you that you two wouldn't work out, I'm not saying 'I told you so' but I am pointing out the fact that this relationship you and Bay were having was bound to be too complicated for the both of you."

I stiffened up and pulled away form my mother's touch, truly shocked at what she was saying. At the fact of how little respect, hope, and even confidence in my now non-existent relationship with Bay.

"Mom how can you say that! Did- no DO you really have that little confidence in my relationship with Bay, just because she's hearing! Come on Mom, you can't still be hung up on that."

"Its not because she's hearing Emmett, its about the fact that she will never really understand you like a deaf girl could, or the fact that I have seen you guys have difficulty communicating."

Rolling my eyes I replied heatedly.

"That all gets better with time. We were only together for a few weeks, you cant just up and learn a new language or culture in a few weeks, and-and its not as if her life outside our relationship has been all that great either Mom!"

"I'm not saying that it can't get better, I'm just saying you would need lots of strength to stick out your neck like that to work things in a relationship, such as yours."

Shaking my head, I could feel my headache intensifying as my frustration, sadness, and every other emotion that was dormant until now started consuming me.

She was practically calling Bay weak. How could my mom hate Bay so much? She's absolutely amazing, and all because she's hearing?

Looking at my mom I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from blowing my top off.

"Look mom, I'm angry with myself right now I don't need you making me feel worse or even to feel upset with you because of your obvious dislike for my girlfriend, now probably ex. Not that you'd really be to upset about that. I'm going out for a walk, too cool off okay."

With a sigh my mom looked at me completely dejected, which I also felt.

"Fine, just don't stay out to long."

"Alright"

With that I grabbed my still unopened bottle of water and headed out of the door of my house and out into the street. I felt the night's cool breeze pass me instantly making me feel loads better. Heading down the steps I turned to walk down the street when I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me a few blocks away.

Right down the street parked in front of none other than Eliza's house was Bay's baby blue car…

_**Hey Guys sorry for this super late update, I've just started working on a new fan fiction that is Harry Potter related and so that has been taking my time away from this but also since I have no clue as to when Switched At Birth will start up again my inspiration for this story is extremely low. I'm not entirely sure in which direction I will be heading in this story **__**sig**__**h**__**…**_

_**But until next time.**_


	7. CH7 Realizations

Author's Note:

All of you, those have reviewed and the ones that only follow have the complete right to come to where I live and murder me with an axe. I'm a horrible person, I have had the hugest case of writers block ever in the world and I have to say it has sucked. But I'm back again and recharged seeing as I've been so in tune to the new season of switched at birth.

So back to the story:

So far Eliza is now friends with Bay & Emmett has seen Bay's car in Eliza's driveway, doesn't that spell out drama? …

Just so you know since the first chapter the flashback of that episode and everything before that one is true from this point on it will be nothing like the series that is currently on air.

_Emmett's Point of view_

I definitely must be hallucinating. Bay's car can't be in Lizzie's driveway, they don't even know each other, heck I haven't even told Bay about Lizzie in the first place.

Maybe it's a car like Bay's…

Highly unlikely, right or not?

Shaking my head I took a sip out of my water and made the decision to walk over to Eliza's place and see if she's home so I can get some advice as to what to even do about Bay.

Walking slightly faster than normal I reached her door quicker than expected, seeing as her house was at the end of the street from mine. Taking a deep breathe I rang the door bell, all the while clearing my face of any expression or emotion.

Seeing the door was being opened I smiled bright and saw Mrs. Serene standing there with a wide smile on her face still in her work clothes.

"Hi Emmett, how are you?"

Smiling tightly I replied back, "I'm good Emma, how are you?"

"I'm good just washing up the plates from dinner, would you like me to call Elizabeth down for you?"

Feeling incredibly awkward for practically no reason at all, seeing as I had known this woman since I had been using pull-ups… then again she is a shrink, she could get me to spill my guts in ten seconds flat… maybe I should just act normal.

"Yes please or should I go up to her room."

Seeing her face pale a little I saw her smile tightly and look like she was laughing nervously.

"No-no I'll call her down for you just give me a minute. Wait here."

With that she left the door open and went up the stairs toward Eliza's room. Deciding I had a bit of time before she came back down I decided to go check out the car in the drive way.

It was seriously driving me crazy thinking that maybe _maybe_ it could be Bay's. Walking over I looked to the drivers side of the car and noticed that the hood was down so taking a quick look in I felt the air leave my lungs the minute I saw spray paint cans on the floor of the back seats.

This was, is most definitely Bay's car. But how? She doesn't know Eliza? What could she possible be doing here? Or maybe they do know each other? … But, that's it I'm definitely losing my mind.

Maybe there's something in this water.

Closing my eyes tightly I shook my head and went back to the front door to await Lizzie and her mother.

Just as I got to the door Emma walked down the stairs and signed.

"Alright Emmett dear, she will be down in a minute come into the living room it's a bit cold out."

With that I walked in towards the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Liz. Her mother said to wait here and went back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes, most likely.

God what could Bay be doing here…

_Bay's Point of view_

Once in Eliza's room I saw the black and white pencil sketches hanging all over the aquamarine walls, some of nature some of people. In all they where out of this world amazing.

Turning to look at Eliza I saw her leaning against her bedroom door and looking at me expectantly.

"Eliza these drawings are all amazing! I swear, some of these are even better than my stuff and that my friend is saying something."

I signed back high excited to see what else she had locked away in her art drawers.

She started blushing like crazy and worried I asked, "Are you ok?"

Nodding she pushed herself off her door and went to sit on her bed.

"Its just not many people enter my room is all, especially girls."

Laughing lightly I replied, "Well hey, there are always firsts for everything."

Smiling she nodded and with a shake of her head smiled at me. Sitting next to her on her hearing side (right). I said,

"So tell me how did you get so good at drawing?"

Smirking she signed and said, "Oh I don't know guess it's natural talent or something. My parents can't draw for shit."

Hearing her curse caught me by surprise so I started laughing and replied,

"Well mine can, well my mom- the biological one…"

She made an "oh I understand" face and put and arm around my shoulders I comfort.

"Don't worry bay, things right now may be hard in your family with all this drama but it will get better eventually I promise you that. Life has its ups and downs."

Feeling as if a hand was squeezing my heart I hugged her tightly and didn't let go for a few minutes. She hugged back and it felt good to finally have someone to talk to that could comfort me in some way, even if she didn't know the exact situation I was going through, but then again not many people go through this so that's understandable.

Letting go of her I tried to keep the rest of the tears in, really not wanting to cry anymore seeing as it was giving me some wicked headaches that required me to take more aspirin' than desired.

"So how about I let you borrow a pare of my pijamas and I bring us some jellybeans that I keep hiding in the kitchen and we talk about everything and nothing all at once while we try to fall asleep?"

Smiling I clapped my hands and said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

With that she went into her closet and took out a large black shirt and black pijama pants for me and pointed me in the direction of the bathroom down the hall.

Once inside I set the clothes down and looked in the mirror. Maybe things could get better, maybe Emmett and I will get back together and maybe Daphne won't get the satisfaction of having Emmett all to herself and rubbing it in my face.

Sighing I looked into the mirror and sighed.

If only.


	8. CH8 Unexpected & Unwanted Anxiety

Author's Note:

I'm back again you guys. Hoping ot be posting new updates on a more regular basis now that the show is on their 4th season things are starting to get heated and well the rage and frustration at what happened at the end of season 3 has me full of flowing creative scenarios for the continuation of this story hope everyone reads along.

Chapter 7

_Bay's P. O. V._

Once I was inside Eliza's room I couldn't help but stare in complete wonder at everything that was either drawn right on her bedroom walls or taped up on them. There was an endless range of random pencil sketches to colorful drawings of places, animals, and people. Feeling like this was going to become my sort of safe haven in the near future I turned back around to face the bedroom door to see Eliza leaning against it with a wide smirk on her face that was a response to the very obvious glazed over look of joy on my face.

Trying to wipe the hyperactive and overjoyed expression better fit for a 6-year-old going to Disney world rather than a slightly mature 16 year old I walked over and sat on her bed. Not expecting it to feel like sitting on a cloud or marshmallow I felt myself sink right into the black and white duvet cover and pillows. Trying to position myself right on her bed, I heard Eliza snicker at my embarrassing self.

Walking over to sit next to me, she turned a bit to face me and said (also signed),

"So what do you think?" she asked in a worried and self-conscious manner

Looking at her with a bewildered expression I scoffed at her self-consciousness at the moment.

"What do I think? I think this room is amazing! I wish it were mine, honestly you've got more artwork on your bedroom walls than I have in my art garage at home."

Shocked she smiled brightly at me. 

"Really? Wow, well thank you Bay, I bet your work is even more amazing. I hope to get to see it soon."

Nodding my head in agreement I got up off the bed and decided to take a look at some of the artwork on her walls. As I walked around the room I came across many self-portraits but not of Eliza but what I suspected were important people in her life like her mom, dad, friends, and… Emmett.

I felt myself stop walking to stand in front of a self-portrait of Emmett that Eliza drew in extensive details. Even in a drawing he looked damn gorgeous. She seemed to emphasize all his good looks 2 times more than in actuality. I felt my heart clench in my chest.

I already missed him. His eyes, goofy lop-sided smile, and everything else, I really messed things up.

Maybe I should have tried harder…

Looking down at the soft black carpet away from the drawing I tried to blink away the tears that I felt were about to trickle out from my tear ducts.

I saw Eliza walk over to me and take the drawing of Emmett down and put it in a drawer at her desk that was the messiest I had ever seen a desk be.

I raised my head to see her smiling sheepishly at me.

"Sorry. I forgot I had that up there, but its away now, now tell me what's your favorite color is so I can pick the right pajamas for you."

Feeling grateful towards Eliza and of how considerate she was being, considering the fact that even though she had definitely known Emmett a infinity longer than me she was doing things to try and ease this whole mess that I was in with Emmett. She should be taking his side, but I wasn't about to say that, I needed at least one person to see it from my point of view for once.

Turing up a smile on my face I signed, "Green or Black"

She nodded her head and walked to her closet and came back out in no time with a green tank top and black pajama shorts. She handed them to me and I went to change in the bathroom.

Once I was changed I came back out to see Eliza already in her pajamas and sitting on her bed with her phone in her hands. Waving my hands ni front of me to get her attention I walked over and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?"

Raising her head she looked at me and said, "Just answering some messages of a few friends that wanted me to hang out with them tomorrow, I was canceling since well… if you want we can spend tomorrow together, shopping or something."

Feeling my cheeks tighten at the smile that was forming itself on my face I eagerly nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you Eliza, I don't want to burden you with my problems, but well I would love to be able to hang out with you tomorrow."

Eliza smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug. Her warm embrace made me melt a little on the inside. It felt great to finally have someone one who semi-understood what I was feeling.

Pulling back I sniffed lightly. "So what –

Looking over I saw that Eliza's mom was at the door waving at us to get our attention. Looking over I saw her sign to Eliza,

"Sweetie, someone is at the door for you. I'm not sure if you want to speak to him or not, but he says its urgent."

Feeling truly puzzled as to who that could be I looked over to see that Eliza had turned a frightening color of pale. Seeing her swallow she nodded her head and got up off the bed.

Not wanting her to leave without giving me some sort of explanation I grabbed a hold of her wrist and signed, "What's up?"

Smiling sadly at me she pulled me to stand next to her.

"I think that maybe, just maybe, Emmett is at the door. He was texting me earlier about wanting to talk about something. And I'm betting that something is you, Bay. And well If he's at the door I think that he has seen your car and is more than a little confused as to why you are at my house considering that we aren't well – weren't friends until a few hours ago"

Feeling my chest cavity tighten at those words all I could bring myself to sign was,

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry Bay, I didn't think he would come over her to talk I clearly told him that I was busy and that we could talk tomorrow night."

Smiling tightly I said, "Eliza it's not your fault, don't worry about it. Just go talk to him, I–I'll wait here."

Nodding her head she left the room with her mother. With a heavy loaded sigh I sat on her bed and put my head in my hands as I tried to make the aching headache go away and most of all trying to make the feelings that I once had for him and still do, go away too.

….

**Eliza's P.O.V**

Walking down the stairs toward the front door I couldn't help but think.

_How dare he show up here, what he did wasn't nice and Bay looks so hurt. It's not the least bit fair, and she's putting all the blame on herself. Why is she being so hard on herself? Not everything is her fault, she shouldn't have to take the blame for everything… _

Sighing I reached the front door and opened it to see none other than Emmett standing there looking confused, angry, and slightly nervous.

"Would you–

Raising my hand I cut him off and said my part before any of this got more confusing that it already was.

"Look Emmett, yes that is Bay Kennish's car. No you cannot talk to her, and yes I know what happened between the two of you and I'm upset that you would do that to her. You have no right whatsoever, she has enough on her plate as it is. Having you say such mean things to her and make her feel even more worthless is of no use. I'm disappointed in you."

If I wasn't so worried for the well being of a certain someone that's currently hiding away in my bedroom I would have honestly burst out laughing at Emmett's startled reaction and paling face.

"When?" He signed slowly almost sluggishly; most likely due to still processing everything I just fired at him.

"Earlier today. We kind of were just in the same place at the same time, is all."

Emmett nodded in understanding, "So you know what happened?"

"Unfortunately."

"Eliza you have to know I didn't mean anything of what I said, I was just worked up and upset plus Daphne said and did something's that– I don't know… Messed me up a bit."

Annoyance bubbled inside of me, I wasn't the one to whom he had to explain things to. Holding up my hands in front of me I signed 'WAIT'.

"I'm not the one you have to explain things to. That person is most likely having a nervous fit up in my bedroom."

He sighed, knowing him he was definitely beating himself up inside. God these two sure got themselves into a stupid mess.

"You're right, but it's not like you're gonna let me talk to her, OR that she even wants anything to do with me right now."

Feeling bad about being so harsh I fidgeted for a bit. "Actually, that might not be entirely true. I could ask her? You know, if she wants to come down to talk to you."

He smiled sheepishly, the smile that got him out of any kind of trouble, usually that is.

"Would you?"

Rolling my eyes I replied quickly, "FINE. WAIT HERE."

Leaving the door open I quickly rushed up the stairs toward my room.

Knocking lightly on the door I called out, "Can I come in?"

The door opened an instant after, "It's your room, no need to ask."

Silence and no signing made the air around us thick with discomfort.

"He wants to talk to you Bay."

Looking surprised she signed, unsure of herself. "Really?"

"Yes" I signed back eagerly.

She turned away from me and made to sit at my desk chair, she began to gnaw anxiously on her bottom lip. It was starting to sink in just how much he had gone through in the past year.

Realizing your parents and brother aren't actually yours, DNA-wise anyways. Having to learn sign language, meeting your actual mother and not having much to talk about or do anything since Daphne seems to be the golden child that both her real and fake parents wanted.

It's all just been so much, I can't even digest it all and I'm not the one that's going through it all in the first place.

Cutting off my internal and nagging thoughts I look over at her and get her attention,

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, I could kick him to the curb. Have him suffer and wallow in self hatred for a while ya know."

She chuckled, well the good news is that she hasn't lost her sense of humor in these trying times. I think morbidly.

"That would be nice, if my guilty conscious could get on board but unfortunately it can't."

"Ok. So should I let him come up or do you wanna go down."

She took a deep breath and smiled weakly at me. She stood up and walked towards me, "I'll go down and speak to him, shouldn't take long. I'll be back in a few, alright."

Nodding I quickly pulled her into a hug. Once out of my embrace she quickly exited my room.

I felt hope and anxiety drive me to rake my hands through my hair. How could all this happen to once person? She didn't deserve this, not in the slightest. They had to fix things, they may not realize it but they are great together. I though to myself worry gnawing at my insides.

Things will work themselves out; they just have to.

Glnacing at the door to my bedroom, I tried to calm down my nerves. Might as well start getting ready for bed.

Kind of short and definitely way over due BUT at least it's something; next update will hopefully be by sunday night. I have plans for this story I just have to remember where I left things off with everyone.

'Till Next Time.


End file.
